Christmas Colors
by Sky Blue Hunter's Soul
Summary: Rin should really know by now that there are consequences to his actions and he has inventive lovers. PWP because kouhai Valeforwings gave me an idea about... alternative usages of Christmas lights. No regrets. Marinka/PWP/Yaoi/Threesome! If you don't like it I ain't forcing you to read it !


**JUST SPENT FIVE HOURS WRITING SMUT LIKE A FIEND FOR THIS ONE. LOVE YOU AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS Y'ALL (it's still before midnight hush).**

**Christmas Colors**  
Curse Iwatobi's seaside location.

An hour. An hour and it had turned from a clear night to a fucking howling blizzard.

Rin shot the Captain a dark look but Seijuurou only held up his hands.  
"Sorry, Matsuoka, but you know as well as I do that the lot of you are going to slack off during your holiday break. Practice was mandatory."

The younger redhead scowled at the taller teen but Seijuurou merely grinned and shoved his underclassman out the door and into the driving snow. "Enjoy your break! I'll be seeing you around! Kou invited me over for an early dinner to meet your mom!"

Rin gaped, horrorstruck, at the fiery male until the doors to the gym slammed shut. Muttering fiercely under his breath Rin yanked his hat down to protect his eyes and ducked his face into his jacket's collar. He pulled up his scarf to hide his nose and ran into the blizzard, determined to get through it to the bus station.  
A few minutes later he huffed and hunched in on himself as he sat curled into the very back of the bus shelter. There was no way he actually wanted to take his chances with the bus in the low visibility, but for the moment it provided the shivering redhead with relief from the whistling wind.

He fished out his phone to tell his lovers he was on his way but stopped short at the sight of _'seven missed calls' _and _'sixteen unopened messages'_.

_The devil's been knocking_, he thought sardonically, opening his phone to find himself correct and that all but one call and five texts had been from a certain blonde first-year.

"Na-gi-sa..." He growled.  
The other call was from, predictably, Makoto. The other texts were from Makoto (again), Gou, Rei, and...

"Nitori?" He grumbled.  
_'Since I was practicing freestyle and Captain Mikoshiba let us go earlier than the butterfly swimmers I'll inform Nanase-senpai and Tachibana-senpai that you'll be late!'_

"Lucky little bastard..." Rin sighed and shoved his phone back in its pocket. He eyed the storm and relented to the knowledge that he still had to brave it to reach the train station. Being slightly damp when shoved into the snow hadn't helped his mood or the cold any and he was seriously considering becoming an icicle when the thought of a disappointed Makoto flashed across his mind's eye and he groaned, levering himself off the bench.

"Now or never," he said as he ducked back out into the driving snow.

* * *

Ten long minutes later he bolted onto the train and collapsed onto a seat, shivering even under two layers of coats.  
_God fucking __**dammit**_. Rin curled up on himself, unzipping his coat to shove his frozen hands under his armpits, resisting the urge to fold his shuddering body up like a pretzel because that would require he rest his boots on the seat (and that was bad manners).  
_Snow sucks._

There was a fifteen minute delay on the route due to snow and Rin sent another apology text. He rested his head against the chilly window and watched the flakes dance past the frosted pane.

_'Of course we understand, Rin.'_ came the return text from Makoto (after the three texts containing nothing but angry emoticons from Nagisa about being so late).

_'Still sorry about it, Mako. I really want to be home...'_

_'You will be soon.'_

Rin sighed and pressed his phone to his forehead. "I hope so."

* * *

Nagisa's face was way too elastic if it could form that shape.

The blonde waited, hands on hips and scowling fiercely (as a cuddly bunny rabbit) at the redhead as Rin stepped off the train.  
"Don't give me that look, brat." He grumbled. "Besides, this wasn't even really a party. It was just us decorating Haru's house and having some food. Gou set you all up for a party at her and my mom's place later in the week. Why are you so pissed?"

"Because this was gonna be really special to Haru-chan and Mako-chan! And _you_ blew it!" Nagisa shouted, first jabbing a finger at Rin to exercise his point before throwing his hands in the air.

"Then come on back up with me," Rin said, stamping his feet and burrowing his nose into his scarf. "It's no big deal."

"Rei-chan has a curfew, Rinrin~" The irritable malice behind the nickname didn't go unnoticed. "He has to be home by _nine_." And currently it was eight-thirty...

Before Rin could snap sharp teeth at the fuming blonde Rei put a calming hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. Red eyes flickered to the blue-haired boy and Rin lifted a brow in question.

"It's true, Rin-san. We need to be getting back to our own families. Happy holidays to you, though."

Their train pulled up and the couple hurried out of the wind into it while Rin felt a frown twisting his lips.

How mad were Haruka and Makoto, really..?

* * *

Haru's stoic demeanor hadn't slipped over the course of the impromptu party, but Makoto could read the depression in his boyfriend easily and as time went on and Nitori showed up with his boyfriend but Rin-less and more apologies from Rin came it started to manifest itself physically as well. A sag to his shoulders, a lingering sadness in blue eyes, a droop to the corners of the oldest's lips. Haruka was suffering the loss of his Rin. If Makoto was the rock of the relationship Haru was the constant slow ocean waves and Rin the storm that brought the water to life. It was how they were and Makoto wanted it to never change. And as this party went on, the leftover waves were struggling to rise without the storm to inject them with enthusiasm.

"Haru-chan?" Makoto asked softly, running his fingertips over the back of the boy's neck.

Haru looked away from preparing the ornaments for hanging- threading some and passing the hooks through others- with a look of sadness he was trying too hard to hide. "What is it, Mako?"

"Just making sure you're all right," the brunette replied, pressing a kiss to silky jet hair.

He pulled away to leave when Haru caught his wrist. Makoto looked back but sapphire eyes wouldn't meet emerald.  
"You know I'm not all right, Makoto."

Makoto stroked inky hair. "I know. I'm sure he'll be here soon, he said he was at the train station when he texted me last..."

A buzz came from Makoto's pants pocket and Haru's expression immediately soured and his already dour blue eyes turned darker still.

Makoto fished out his phone and leaned against the banister to check the new text. Just by the wince Haruka could tell he wouldn't want to hear it.  
"Train's delayed. He'll be another fifteen some-odd minutes."

The black-haired boy ground his teeth and glared at the box of ornaments like they had wronged him. Makoto's fingers tapped away at the phone's keyboard and he sighed down at the glowering older boy.  
"He's trying, Haru, he's really upset-"

The other shook his head and stood, carting the box of bulbs away without another word. The hurt remained behind him, though, for Makoto to parse and he could- _he should've tried harder, dammit Rin, what's the point of him showing up now, why would he do this_- wringing a tired groan from the brunette. His cell buzzed before he could pocket it again.

_'Still sorry about it, Mako. I really want to be home...'_  
The heartache and longing rang loud and clear from the text and Makoto smiled to himself.

_'You will be soon.'_

* * *

They said their goodbyes to Rei and Nagisa some ten minutes later. Makoto knew- could tell by the puffed cheeks and single irritable line in Nagisa's brow- that Rin would be getting hell at the train station but he couldn't dissuade Nagisa no matter how he tried.

"I suppose we ought to finish up while we wait, huh Haru-chan?"

"Lay off the –chan." A little more curt than usual the black-haired boy turned on his heel and stalked back into the house.

Makoto sighed and shut the door to follow. He found Haru at the base of the stairs with the box of garlands and two strands of lights to reach the second floor. They set to work, not speaking at first, because Makoto knew when to be quiet and right now Haru wanted nothing spoken. Gradually, as they hammered nails and gathered up their decorations, the older boy relaxed and Makoto immediately launched into 'Operation Make Haru Not Mad At Rin'. Which was basically just Makoto retelling stories about silly and oftentimes adorable things their redheaded boyfriend would do. Five minutes after that he cracked the first reminiscent smile out of the stoic teen and knew he was on the right track.

"And the one time Rin put-"

"I'm not mad at him you know."

Makoto blinked and blushed. "Ah, sorry? What do you mean?"

"Rin." Haru said simply. "I'm not mad at him. You don't have to keep talking about all the cute things he's done to try and make me not mad. I'm already not. I know what happened was out of his control."

Makoto was definitely blushing now, fidgeting and looking down at the length of garland in his arms. "...oh. Was it that obvious?"

"Only to me," Haru commented with a wistful smile. "But it was nice of you to worry so much." He glanced at the strand of lights in his own hands. "You know..." And he reached up, all the way to Makoto on the stair above him, to loop them once around Makoto's head. He smiled at the colorful ring resting on Makoto's hair.

Green eyes blinked. "H-Haru-chan?"

"When they talk about angels they talk about benevolence and how kind and selfless they are. So, I've always had the thought in the back of my mind that you have to be an angel."

Those gorgeous green eyes went from confused to wide in an instant. "Haru! What-"

"My angel," Haru said. "And Rin's." He stepped up, between Makoto's legs, and was glad the boy didn't backpedal wildly away. Just stood dumbfounded and stared.

"Haru..."

"I don't know how we got so lucky." Haru admitted as he pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

He could feel Makoto relax- melt, really- and after a second of the gentle kiss the brunette broke it off and touched his forehead to the black-haired boy's.

"I thought I was the only one who wondered how I got this lucky."

"Nah, I've been confused about it too. We all know I was an asshole."

Makoto's eyes lit up and a wide smile broke out on his face.  
"Rin!" He exclaimed, looking all too much like an excitable puppy when its master returns.

"You're home," Haru said quietly, allowing Makoto to run forward and embrace their redheaded lover roughly.

"You're all right!" Makoto breathed. "I was worried!"

Haru nudged between the pair and stripped Rin's snow-coated jacket. "Get out of those clothes, you have to be freezing."

"You have _no_ idea," Rin groaned, shrugging out of his sweater. He yelped when his pants sagged. "Hey hey hey!"

"The hems are soaked, Rin, these have to come off too!"  
The redhead grumbled and allowed Makoto to divest him of his pants.

"What, am I supposed to parade around naked then?"

"I won't mind," Haru said at once, face serious and tone deadpan.

"Of course you wouldn't!" Rin snapped, tossing a damp sock at the oldest. "Also, Mako, you dragged that whole string of lights over here with you."  
The brunette yelped, realizing his impromptu halo had fallen to ring around his neck, and hurriedly backtracked.

Haru followed him, a considering look in blue eyes Rin knew all too well after their rampant sexcapades.  
"Geez, Haru, I don't wanna know. I'm gonna go throw these in the laundry, do to Mako what you will."

The black-haired teen nodded decisively and strode over to the brunette, stroking down his spine and leaning down to whisper into his ear. All Rin needed to hear was the mortified squawk to know that yup, Haruka had a plan and it probably wasn't going to be pretty.

Not everything worked out like Rin figured it would, though, and tonight was no exception.

* * *

"You didn't help us put up _any_ decorations because you were late." Haru grumbled.

Rin pursed his lips and crossed his arms agitatedly. "I couldn't do anything about that though! Extenuating circumstances! Nothing was _my_ fault."

"Still..." Makoto sighed. And he sounded disappointed. Crap. "Now we have all these lights left to put up but it's way too late now... We'll have to wait until tomorrow. I guess we could find a use for them until then, though..."

"Makoto, be quiet." Haru snapped. His expression softened a second later though, and then he had stepped forward and taken Rin's jaw in his hands and kissed him.

For a second between kisses the redhead could've sworn he saw color explode behind his eyelids but he ignored it.

Which, when something tightened around his throat, he realized was a mistake.

"We think you need to be punished for being late though."

_Well, shit._

* * *

The lights strung across his chest were comfortably warm. The ones binding his wrists pinched and felt a little hotter but the ones wrapped around his waist made him quiver.

He couldn't breathe.  
If he wasn't moaning his lovers' names he was gasping how much he loved them and if not that he was begging them for more.

It had only taken a short minute for them to wrap him up, Haruka distracting him with long slow kisses while Makoto tied his hands to the cord loosely wrapped around his neck. Rin couldn't push them away because he had to keep his arms drawn close to his chest so all he could do was spread his legs as wide as he could. Makoto was fingering him, massaging that bundle of nerves relentlessly, while Haru hummed and moaned and sucked on the redhead's aching length.

"You're so beautiful when you beg, Rin." Makoto commented as he pressed down hard on the trembling youngest's prostate with a smile.  
Rin's response was unintelligible gibberish; he was long past the point of being able to form words.

"Don't you think so, Haru?"  
A particularly hard suck made Rin's eyes roll back and his toes curl reflexively.

"I like the colors," the black-haired boy responded after a second.

Rin glanced down with a pout- he didn't want Haru to stop, dammit!- but predatory eyes were traveling over his skin.  
"I like the blue the most..." Haru hummed, rolling a nipple dyed blue in between two fingers and evoking another longing moan.

"Really? I like the green..." And Makoto's hand was sliding down the emerald-glow covering the inside of the twitching redhead's thigh.  
Rin arched sharply with a sobbing cry, a wordless and passionate plea, and Makoto groaned above him.

"Let's let him come, Haru-chan."

Some odd litany that sounded vaguely like "_Yespleaseyesgodyesfuckyesyesyes-_" fell from the redhead's hanging mouth.

Haru took his lover's weeping erection back in his mouth, hands working what his lips couldn't reach, and Makoto resumed his massage.  
Rin whimpered and keened, bucking up for more of Haru's too-knowledgable tongue and talented mouth, rolling his hips for more of Makoto's probing fingers.

"_God_, guys, I'm so- I'm so fucking- I- I-" The redhead moaned some amalgamation of his lovers' names as he came down Haru's throat.

Haruka looked so deliciously debauched with the thick strings of Rin's release dripping down his chin that Rin just ducked his head and brought his fists up to hide his eyes rather than risk giving into the feelings of arousal already pricking at him again.  
Makoto gently pulled his fingers free- the youngest whimpered unhappily- and pulled Rin's arms down so he could kiss the redhead.

"All right, Rin?" He asked, concern warring with the obvious desire in his expression and dilated pupils.

Rin nodded, trying to remember what breathing was. He got another soft kiss for his effort and then Makoto's mouth met Haru's and the brunette was lapping up those drips of come.  
Makoto guided Haruka to lay down on the bed next to the still-panting Rin and Rin watched with wide eyes and blown pupils as Makoto kissed their lover nigh breathless.  
Sex between the threesome occasionally turned into a spectator's sport but never would Rin _dream_ of complaining. After all, sometimes Haru's face could be appreciated best from another angle.  
Their kisses were usually gentle and lasting but tonight Makoto was hungry for more and it showed; this kiss was so much more tongue and teeth than lips that Rin was glad (with a quick flick over the points of his own teeth) that he wasn't part of it. Haru moaned- that dainty little moan of acquiescence- and arched into Makoto's body. The absolute turnabout Haru made for sex was sometimes stunning. Tonight was one of those nights. Tonight was one of those nights where Haru seemed to remember he was a teenage boy deeply in love with the two males at his side and he showed it. His stoicism melted away and a trembling vulnerability came to the surface and it was a vulnerability his lovers worshipped.

"Makoto..." Their Haru whispered, tangling his fingers in thick cinnamon hair and drawing the younger's head to his neck, "Hurry."

Of course, Haru was still a horny little thing, exasperatingly stoic or breathtakingly open.

Makoto nodded and bit down on the black-haired boy's neck. He fumbled blindly, determined to not break from the spot he was abusing with his teeth, for the lube. A soft growl rumbled out of the bigger teen's chest and Rin whispered "Up here."

Passionate green caught lusty red and Rin felt like the air had been sucked from his lungs.  
_Shit I'm gonna be hard again in no time._

Makoto's hand paused long enough to tease an orange-colored nipple and make Rin's legs spasm before it closed around the bottle he vaguely remembered tossing toward the head of the bed before his fingers had been buried deep in a moaning mess of a redhead.  
Makoto sat back and pulled Haruka closer, rumpling the bedsheets ever further, and let the oldest rest teasingly atop his own legs.  
Haru had to feel Makoto's glorious length- that wonderful thickness- against his ass but he said nothing of it. Rin envied him intensely as he watched the brunette pop the cap of their lube. As Makoto poured the gel into his free hand he began to rock his hips slightly- grinding deliberately against Haru's ass and sac but most especially the sensitive skin between- and his eyes were intent on Haru's own fluttering blues.

_You lucky bastard_, Rin thought deliriously as a soft whine slipped from Haruka's lips in nothing less than anticipation of what was to follow. A second, softer keen was on its heels as they stared at Makoto slicking himself up to take the black-haired boy and the noise sent another spasm through Rin's legs and a wave of fire curling down his spine.  
However, as Makoto lined himself up to thrust into Haru's squirming body, it was Rin's eyes he caught and held as he sank into the eldest of the trio.  
It took the redhead's breath away entirely and he clutched the lights strewn across his chest to prevent his own moan.

"Makoto..!" He whispered in time to Haruka's equally desperate plea. "Mako, let me go!"

"Why?" The brunette asked as he pulled out, shifted his grip on slender hips, and started the slow slide back into Haru's welcoming body.

All while maintaining eye contact.

Fuck.

"I wanna touch myself-!" He gasped back, peripherally catching sight of Haru's hands fisting in the sheets next to his head.

"I can do that for you, Rinrin."  
Fucker was _teasing_-!

The painfully slow pace he was utilizing on Haru- literally painfully slow, an inch had to take five goddamn seconds- would've had Rin himself already snarling and scratching and biting Makoto in wordless pleas for _faster harder fuck me you asshole_ but Haru's mouth had fallen open and his whimpers were _divine_.

_God does he know how to play Haru..._

"Makoto!"

"I suppose." Makoto hedged in far too coy a tone.

He leaned over and starting working on the knots in the lights, both of his lovers panting, Haru writhing for more friction, for _anything_, and Rin eagerly dissecting the work those hands were doing.

One wrist came free and Rin immediately grabbed for the lube. Makoto got the next released and Rin poured out a good amount, slicking his fingers and pressing two to his entrance. He didn't think he could get it up quite yet but fuck all he was going to _try_.

"Now fuck him," he demanded as he locked eyes with the brunette. "Fuck him like you mean it."

A slow, sexy smirk curled across Makoto's lips and he purred "My pleasure," as he rammed into Haru _hard_.

The black-haired boy's moan rang off the walls and he arched high. Rin's fingers dug as deep as he could get them and he fervently kept up with Makoto's pace. It wasn't hard to imagine the brunette was fucking him like he was fucking Haru and it was the most electrifying thing when he and their older boyfriend began to moan practically in unison.

"Ma-ko... Shit, Mako-"

"Ma-koto! Makoto, ah-!"

Emerald eyes glittered with a hungry, possessive darkness as he moved relentlessly into Haru's quivering, accepting body. He switched his gaze back and forth- from Haru shuddering beneath him to Rin moaning through a mouthful of his own fist just beside them as he watched where Makoto thrust into Haru- and couldn't help the thrill of desire and love that overwhelmed him for a moment in time. Now that they were all three together again they could relax. There was no time Makoto liked them better than if they were together.

Seeing Rin desperately finger-fucking himself though... That was icing on the cake.

He could feel every twitch and clench of Haru beneath him, around him, and he could tell his lover was close. Rin's whimpers hinted at how hard he was trying but Makoto doubted the redhead would be ready before Haru- and subsequently Makoto himself- reached their own peaks.  
Nails dug into the meat of his shoulder and dragged his attention back to Haru. Haru, who was glaring at him through half-lidded eyes as he yanked and pulled and urged Makoto to come closer, because he liked to kiss while he was getting pounded into the mattress.

The brunette shifted and splayed his knees further apart and sank down, bracing himself on his elbows, and Haru found his lips and coaxed kiss after long messy kiss from his boyfriend as they got close. Rin gasped beside them and Makoto couldn't resist the urge to snark aloud.

"Found it, Rin?"  
A guttural moan was his response. Haru nipped at his lip reproachfully enough that Makoto turned back to the black-haired boy.

Two minutes later and Haru released a keening noise and unwound one hand from thick brown hair to worm it between their moving bodies and find his own neglected erection. Makoto let him pump himself to completion, pushing himself back up to his hands and using the leverage to thrust even more powerfully into the older boy.  
Haru's sharp whimpers hit a new high. A second later, he groaned out his climax and spurts of white coated chest and stomach, a single drop even landing on his chin. Makoto followed quickly though he tamped down his moan into a single harsh grunt.  
The brunette sat back on his heels, panting for breath, and regarded the redhead.  
Rin still lay partially on his side and but for his breathing he'd fallen still. He was stiff again, engorged member leaking, and Makoto chuckled. "Ahh, Rinrin, now what?"

"You'd better," Rin hiccuped, "get over here and finish me off."

Makoto lifted an eyebrow.

"Please!" The redhead sobbed out, clearly very, _very_ close to coming.

"You won't be late again?" Makoto asked as he crawled across the bed to his lover.

"No!"

"Promise?" The brunette asked, running a finger over a throbbing vein.

"Yes! Yes, for fuck's sake, I won't be late next time! I'll fucking walk t-"

The rest cut off in a strangled groan as Makoto sucked on the tip of his length.

"Good enough."

* * *

Uh. So. Happy holidays? Yeah. Happy holidays.  
(You missed my smut **297.1**? Well~)


End file.
